Letting Go
by Emmizu
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was sentenced to death. Sakura is in shambles trying to pick up the pieces. When Naruto sees her at the grave, what will he do to make her feel better? SakuNaru


He died today.

Sasuke Uchiha was sentenced to death today.

All of rookie nine captured him before he could destroy the village.

I thought I was in love with him. I thought I could save him from the darkness.

But in the end I was just a hindrance.

I came up weak again. And of course,

I depended on Naruto to save us.

Why do I put him in such dangerous situations?

He doesn't deserve it.

I promised everyone I would handle this myself.

I came up short in the end.

So here I am crying at the grave of a dead man trying to figure it out, what went wrong?

I found out not to long ago that Naruto loved me.

I went to him to tell him I loved him back that I gave up on Sasuke the traitor… the criminal.

He didn't believe.

We haven't spoken for days. We didn't even speak at the funeral.

Does he hate me now?

I wish I could tell him sorry. I want him to give me a chance.

To talk to him before I lose another person forever.

Kakashi- sensei told me to let him be for awhile.

He just lost a friend.

His brother.

But I can't take this anymore. I need to talk to him no matter what.

Oh dear kami, if you can hear me… please give me a chance to prove to him that I can change.

* * *

Naruto watched from a distance, looking at his fallen friend crying at the grave of criminal. He knew she was pain. She just lost someone dear to her. After coming so close the chance slipped away forever. His heart longed for the pinkette to give him the same chance she gave to Sasuke. As her sobbing got louder Naruto moved closer.

A few moments later Sakura left two strong arms wrap around her waist and picking her up from the ground. She struggled at first but quieted down when she felt warm breathing on her neck.

"Shhh…"

Sakura was lifted up and held bridal style. Wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck she put her face against his shoulder. Tears still streaming down her face. It was turning dark outside she didn't realize it was this late out. She glanced a few times up at Naruto noticing the faraway look in his eyes. It only made her grasp onto him harder. He felt her body tense up and took a quick look at her. She wasn't looking at him instead she was watching over his shoulder staring at the people in the streets. Many people were glancing at the spectacle in front of them. Their new hero of the village was carrying a teary eyed girl going to some unknown place.

Finally they reached a three story building. Naruto climbed the stairs making sure Sakura didn't fall out of his arms which probably wouldn't have happened due to how tight she was grasping onto him. Sakura stayed quiet the whole time sniffling a few times. She now knew where they were going. He was taking her to his apartment.

Naruto opened the door, threw his keys on the couch in the small living room and walked towards his room. Being extremely careful he set Sakura on his bed and took of her boots setting them on the floor next to her. He studied her for a moment then got up and left the room. Sakura watched him leave the room. She was laying on her side playing with the sheets on the bed. Naruto came back in moments later with a warm washcloth in hand. He sat on the bed and softly grabbed Sakura's chin. He hesitated for a moment before placing the washcloth on her face gently cleaning off her face of tears and dirt.

He left the room again only to come back with a cup of hot chocolate. She sat up taking the cup from his hands. Naruto sat down on the bed again looking at the floor. Sakura drank half of the drink and set it on the nightstand next to the bed. She noticed Naruto staring into space and reached out to touch his arm. He flinched coming back into focus. He slowly turned to face Sakura.

"Thank you, Naruto."

"Anytime Sakura- chan." He smiled back. But Sakura noticed it was forced.

"I'm so sorry…!"

The sudden outburst caused Sakura to blush. Naruto's eyes widened then dulled down again.

"You don't need to apologize. I've already forgiven you."

"No. I need you to show me some emotion I know your still hurting."

Naruto's facial expressions never changed. "Sakura-chan." He shook his head.

New fresh tears were beginning to well in her eyes. "Don't be so cold to me like he was! I don't need this pain again!"

She heard Naruto growl before looking at her again. "In order to help Sasuke I had to be a friend and do what was best for him… and for us. I had no idea this was going to happen. But I don't regret my decision. And what you did to cover up the truth about what the village wanted to do was wrong. It hurt me that you couldn't tell me." He cleared his throat. "You know I will always care for you no whatever what decisions you make. Because I…"

Sakura knew what he was going to say. She grew angry that he couldn't say it especially in front of her. "Say it."

"Say what?" He was avoiding the statement now.

"Say it! Say what you were always scared to tell me! Say it!" Sakura moved closer to Naruto. The way she moved towards him suggested something was going to happen.

"Sakura- chan, don't."

"Don't what? Prove a point here."

"I can't say it."

"Please…" She whispered in his ear making him shiver. The next thing he knew his lips crashed into another's. Sakura grabbed his shirt making him come forward. She fell on her back leading him down with her. He broke the kiss.

"Sakura- chan… I don't understand."

"Naruto… I love you."

She brought him back down to her lips deepening it by sliding her tongue into his mouth. He responded by grinding against her hips getting a moan from her. This went on for several moments until they both parted for breath. Naruto lingered in front of her face then quickly pecked her lips.

"I love you too."

She smiled up at him and caressed his cheek moving over his whisker-like marks with her thumb.

"I'm so happy. Thank you." Sakura lifted her head and kissed his cheek. "Now," She murmured against his skin. "It's my turn to be on top."

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you love this little one shot! My other stories will be updated after this week! Look forward to it! I love you all!

-Emmy


End file.
